


You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us

by solarbaby614



Series: Sort it Out [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A little birdy told me you would be needing a prison break."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> Written for turlough's prompt "Party Poison/Gerard: turn off all the lights so I can't see" at bandom_meme on dreamwidth.

It’s dark in the holding cell. The lights had been turned off hours before so Gerard can’t see the clock on the wall outside the bars but he figures that it’s past midnight.

Gerard is sitting on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him, and he can feel Mikey pressed against his left side. The only sound he can hear is Frank snoring from one of the benches. Ray is stretched out on the other one, but he’s not asleep. Gerard can hear him sighing every once in a while. 

They’ve already been here for three days; they’ll be shipped off in the morning. Except for Frank, this is all their first offense so they’re going to be sent to a rehabilitation facility. This is Frank’s third offense though. Three strikes and you’re out. His most likely destination at this point is a recycling facility. 

Gerard cringes at the thought. 

At least Frank is able sleep through all of this. He’d seen the way that Frank had looked the day before. The way he had completely shut down. Frank had given up. 

Mikey scoots closer to him and wraps an arm around his waist, almost as if he can read his mind.

Gerard almost wishes that Bob was here. He would know what to do. 

There’s swish of an automatic door opening and Gerard’s head snaps up. Time must have gone by faster than he anticipated. 

The lights snap on and he blinks against the harshness of it. He sees Ray sit up and his brother scrambles to his feet and goes over to shove at Frank. 

Frank just mumbles but doesn’t wake up until Mikey shoves him hard enough that he crashes to the floor. “What the fuck?” he says, sounding like his old self, blinking up at Mikey. Then he glances around, realizes where he is and what’s going on and his face goes blank. 

They all go silent as the footsteps get closer and Gerard can’t breathe. They’re expecting a group of exterminators or dracs or even Korse but instead they get brightly colored clothes and a shock of red hair. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Frank asks suspiciously.

“The cavalry,” the man responds. 

Gerard scrambles to his feet. “Party!” he declares, relieved. 

“Hey there, pretty pretty,” Party says with a grin as the door to the cell swings wide open. “A little birdy told me that you’ll be needing a prison break.” He holds the door open for them and swings his arm out, as if to say ‘here’s freedom’.

None of them have to be told twice and they all scramble out the door. 

Party eyes them a little weirdly, especially Ray and Frank, and says, “Deja-fucking-vu.”

“A little birdy?” Gerard has to ask because who the hell would know where they hell they would be.

A thoughtful look crosses Party’s face before he says, “Maybe not so little. Kinda large and scary and blonde? Your camera dude.”

“Bob?”

“That’s the one.” He wraps a hand around Gerard’s wrist and gives him a tug. “Time to go.”

“Wait the fuck,” Frank demands, grabbing Party by the shoulder and yanking him away. “Just who the hell are you?”

Party spins around and slams Frank into the wall, an arm pressed against his throat. When Frank tries to shove the arm away there’s suddenly a raygun in his face. Then Party blinks and pulls away. “They call me Party Poison.”

“What? Like the fucking Killjoy?” Frank wheezes out.

He laughs in response and grins at him, all teeth. “Exactly like the fucking Killjoy.” Frank glares at him but he just ignores it. “Well then, time‘s a tickin‘, let‘s not waste any more of it,” Party says, pushing the button to open the autodoor. “We better get going.”

Mikey moves forward, stepping up beside his brother. “Going where? There’s no where in the safe zone that we’ll be, well, safe anymore.” 

“That’s why we’re heading out to the zones,” Party replies ushering them all out into the hallway, catching Gerard by the waist as he comes out last. He pulls him in and gives him a quick kiss. “Gotta lot to teach you out there, pretty. Hope you‘re ready.”


End file.
